twilight is no longer safe
by Dark B-Fire
Summary: pre eclips! something weired and tragec happens and someone almost dies! whats this? bellas a witch? or is she something eles entirly...demons witches mages and other magic things volturi fic!E/B
1. preface

_**Twilight is no longer safe**_

**The Preface **

**Never Again**

"Twilight is the safest time for vampires," I said looking up at the moon, "at least it was."

I looked at him sadly. Twilight would never be safe again. Life would never be the same. Now that I was this… this thing it couldn't be.

I was a witch. How? I don't even know. But I had no control over this power and I needed to learn that control.


	2. Chapter 1

**The dimming of light**

We looked at the sky, it was twilight. We turned our gaze to one another and our eyes meet. "I love you Isabella." he said and my eyes start to water.

"I love you too Edward." he wrapped one arm around me and wiped away the tears that where now streaming down my face.

"Forever?" he asks quietly.

I look into his eyes and see sorrow. "An eternity." I promise him. I look away from his eyes and look to the forest floor.

It's too bad that the most important promise, the promise of forever, is the only promise I can't keep. Edward will always have my heart and I shall love him and no other for the rest of my existence, the rest of eternity, but I can't stay with him. For where ever I am, there is death.

And darkness comes upon us as a river of blood dose flow. I am the darkness. I am the blood. I am death.

You can never trust the future. There is only here and now and you have to make the most of it. Any second your world could fall apart. Any second all those you hold dear to you could die. One decision… or mistake can change everything.

Your strength can also be your weakness. You can not always win by strength it is the small details… strategies that mater. Take in all your surroundings nothing is unimportant.

Your will power is everything. If you haven't got the will to win then you will not.

I have to find a way to keep everyone else safe, and it will take all my will power to do this. "Edward," I say taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Why?" he asked. I couldn't look at him the pain on his eyes was too much.

"Edward you saw what I did back there I almost killed some one!" I told him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Demons in the woods**

I ran through the forest the demon close behind me, then he diapered. I stopped. I was gasping for breath. When I looked up I saw none other than the demon, Dendurza. My eyes went wide and he smiled his sinister smile. I reached for my magic trying to make an energy field around me so I could plan my next move, but I couldn't reach it. Dendurza seamed to realize this and he chuckled.

I cursed the soul stealing demon and his tricks. He grabbed one of my wrists I was careful to avoid eye contact. One look into his eyes and he would have my soul. Running into Dendurza was the worst thing a witch could do. He was the grim reaper, the demon of the underworld.

"Now my young witch what would we be doing all alone in the woods?" he asked his voice amused. He was playing with me now trying to get me to fight back but I knew there was no point. Once Dendurza had you, you where a goner.

I knew not to fight back instead I replied in a calm voice. "I am passing through just as you are Dendurza." I told him looking at his face but avoiding direct eye contact.

He grabbed my face in one hand trying to force me to look into his eyes but I quickly closed them. The eyes are the windows to the soul but for demons they where doors. Doors that if they opened they would gain control over you.

"Close your eyes if you wish witch but now you can not see me attack." he said letting me go and circling me. He was wrong of course I knew more when my eyes where closed. I could fell his presents as he walked around me debating on where to strike.

"I do not need to see you attack to know where you are coming from Dendurza." I told him calmly I had worked on this calm façade for a long time. But just because I acted calm doesn't mean I was. Sure I knew where and when he would strike but I had no way to stop him.

I felt a presents coming closer and a powerful one at that. More powerful than anything I had ever felt.

Dendurza grabbed my arm his nails cutting into me and blood dripped from my arm. I knew what he was doing just seconds before it happened. Not only can demons eyes steal your soul but there kiss drains the energy from your body until it can't even keep your heart beating and your lungs working until your dead.

He pressed his lips to mine and I fought to break free but his nails dug deep in my skin holding me there. His lips moved on mine and I lay limp in his arms to weak to move, dieing.

The powerful presents was coming toward us at speeds I didn't think possible. Would this person save me or was he a friend of Dendurza?

Dendurza dropped me to the ground as the powerful being stepped into our mists. He had on a long back clock and had long white hair and fail looking skin but the oddest thing about him was his eyes they where red but not the normal red of a vampire. They where wine red and there was no pupil or white it was all red. It surprised me I had not realized the last time I saw him. My eyes where now like that and they had changed to an electric blue.

Dendurza diapered and cold arms picked me up. My only question was why was Caius saving me?

**Hmm why is Caius saving her? **

**Who is this Dendurza? **

**Will Edward and Bella ever be together again?**

**And why are Caius and Bella's eyes all weird? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Intertwined fates**

Alec led me through the halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alec.

"We are going to Caius' privet rooms." he informed me

We walked the rest of the way in silent.

Alec knocked on a red and white swirled door. It was like the one to the room I had stayed in.

The door flew open and I could feel the magic that had been sent to it. Caius' power over came my senses.

"Isabella, come in." Caius told her, "Alec you are dismissed."

We stud there staring at one another for a long while.

He finally spoke. "Close the door Isabella." he told me in a commanding tone.

I glared at him but did as he asked.

"What is it that you wished to speak of?" I questioned politely, looking around the large study.

There was a fire burning merrily in the fireplace and two large red plush chairs seated in front of it. The room was done in mostly reds and whites. There where two walls filled with books and there was a desk with many papers all over it but odiously important ones.

"Do you know what a mage is?" he asked me softly.

I gave him my negative reply.

"A mage is almost exactly the same as a witch. The only deferens being that the mage will die if it isn't bitten by a vampire within a five years of gaining there magical powers. The only one who can tell that a mage is a mage is a sorcerer. A sorcerer is what the mage becomes after it is bitten. There are only ever two alive at a time. There is the sorcerer of dark water and the sorcerer of light fire. I am the sorcerer of light fire."

"I know where this is going and I believe you're mistaken." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked with a glare

"I'm not dark." I told

"I'm not light Isabella, yet I am the sorcerer of light fire. It is the way that it is so that we can feed our powers. The light feeds on the dark and I have enough dark to give. You on the other hand have enough light to feed the darkness."

I didn't know what to think. We just stud there for a long moment. He looked at me trying to gage my reaction, and I stared at the flames in the fire place, becoming lost in them.

"You will have to be turned soon Isabella. How long have you had your powers? Four years?" Caius asked me, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"It will be five years in a week or so." I told him confirming his suspicions. I couldn't pretend that I didn't feel the darkness that was wrapped so firmly around me. I couldn't pretend that both dark and water magic didn't draw me to them. I couldn't say that I didn't love the rain. I couldn't pretend that I didn't feel truly alive and at home at night.

"Then we should turn you sooner rather than later. Your magic will destroy you if you stay the way you are for much longer. It will literally kill you from the inside out."

I could tell he was mildly concerned, but he left the choice up to me. There was pain in his wine red eyes that I would have never expected from him when he next spoke. Though his voice was plain and showed no feeling at all.

"You don't have to be turned. It is completely your choice. Light fire and dark water always live at the same time after light fire dies, light air is born and is trained by dark water then when dark water dies dark earth is born and trained by light air, air dies and fire is born and it goes on and on in that circle. If you don't want to be turned then you don't have to be. I will just wait for the next person who has the potential to be the sorcerer of dark water."

It was entirely my decision. He could wait for the next potential if I didn't want to be turned.

"Are there many people with the potential to become the dark water sorcerer?" I asked hesitantly.

"No" he told be truthfully. "I have only ever been one other in my life time." He's voice was plain and emotionless as if the statement brought him great pain.

I looked at him not sure if I should ask. "Who was the other?" I asked my voice sounded hesitant almost

He looked at me a dim and dark fire dancing in his eyes. "It was soon after I was turned that I found out that she had the water affinity. I knew her in my human life…" He hesitated, "she was my daughter. Her mother had died when she was born and she had no one left. Yet when I went to her telling her what she was she refused to be turned." He smiled at me sadly. "I respected her diction and I will respect yours, what ever it may be. Please come to me when you make your diction Isabella." He said dismissively.

I nodded and took my leave. I had much to think about, and vary little time to waist.


	5. AN

_**omg**_

**_sorry havent been updating _**

**_my computer crashed with everything on it and now its all lost _**

**_I'll have to re write the chapter and we all know I'm the slowest writer in the world_**

**_Thanks to anyone who actualy read the story as there arnt many of you_**

**_I'm probably not going to up date much on this anyways_**

**_ cuz I'm co writhing a story with one of my friends_**

**_ and that will probably take up most of my time_**

**_any ways thanks_**

**_love_**

**_Azling_**


End file.
